


punishment and desire in the emperor's court

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (not between Hux and Ben), Abuse Relationship, Alpha!Hux, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Attempted Sexual Assault, Ben Organa in Dresses, Bottom!Ben, Emperor Armitage Hux, M/M, Murder, Omega!Ben, Prince Ben Organa, Rough Sex, Smoking, Whipping Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Prince Ben Organa is wed to the ruthless General Hux of the First Order. He has a seat to watch the take over of the Galaxy, and soon because Empress of the stars at Hux's side. However, Ben's loyalty lies with his mother and the Resistance, and he wants to know what's become of them. The Emperor tries to tame him, and Ben tries to secure the safety of his mother's cause. Bedroom treatises are made, and Ben sacrifices his own happiness for what he hopes is the good of the Galaxy.





	punishment and desire in the emperor's court

**Author's Note:**

> More detailed warnings below

A purple bruise blossomed across his cheek. The pain of exploding blood vessels under his skin, the stain against his skin proof of failure, and the taint of it sat on his tongue as Ben was forcibly sat on the transport. His hands were chained in front of him, linked together, and he could feel the sluggish flow of Force-suppressant drugs chugging through his bloodstream. It was like a creeping ice that froze his body and lowered a fog over his senses. The first time they’d injected him with it, he’d found it hard to stay awake. 

 

Laughter from the back of the transport made Ben turn his head, and he studied the three men at the back of the ship. They were standing near the open docking ramp, still chatting with the techs on the dock under them. Only one of them wore the dark uniform of the First Order, the others were simply hired bounty hunters. Their mission was successful, and the mercenaries were probably laughing about the large sum of credits they’d just earned. The officer stood straight, but even he let a smile creep onto his face. He was the one who’d given Ben the bruise. 

 

Ben turned his head back forward, the small passenger area of their transport was as bare and lifeless as most of the Order’s ships. At least according to what Ben had heard from others. Poe Dameron had once been taken aboard as a prisoner. He’d escaped somehow. Ben couldn’t conjure the memories. His head felt so foggy that he was surprised he wasn’t simply tilting over. The disconnect from the Force was felt by an empty place at the base of his skull. Like they’d somehow separated his brain from his spine, and he was merely floating about. 

 

Ben glanced up when the officer came back down the transport and sat down across from him, looking him over with disdain. Ben tried to straighten his back, tilt his head up, and look proud despite his circumstances. He’d been found just outside of a port on a far-flung planet in the Outer Rim, and he’d run across the desert sands, falling and tripping and dragging himself through. The pilot he’d hired to fly him had been shot before him, and the sleeves of his white gown were still bloodied from where he’d fallen on the body and desperately tried to stop the bleeding. The next thing he knew, he’d had a needle injecting in his neck, and two bounty hunters had dragged him off. “The Emperor is pleased,” the officer told him, and Ben looked at him. “He’s been searching for you for a very long time.” 

 

“The Emperor can go to hell,” Ben replied, not learning his lesson from the last time he’d gotten mouthy. 

 

“You’re a terrible mate,” the officer said, as if this would affect him in anyway. “Running off on your Alpha, shame on you. If you were my bitch, then I would flog you within an inch of your life. But you’re too pretty to kill.” 

 

“Is there a room where I can freshen up before seeing my Alpha again?” Ben asked, because he truly just wanted to be away from this man. The way he was leering was making him uncomfortable. The officer stood up and grabbed Ben’s arm, dragging him up from his seat. A part of him wished that the officer would leave another bruise on him, just so Hux would be angry enough to kill him. The cuffs on his wrists were unlocked, and they fell to the floor of the shuttle with a clink. 

 

The transport shuttle that he was on wasn’t very large, not opulent like the things Ben was used to, certainly. And the refresher that he was shoved into was cramped and fashioned with only a small sink and toilet, and a boxy shower that was only a few more inches wider than his shoulder length. If anything, being back at the Emperor's palace would give him access to the finery that he’d grown accustomed to. He wondered briefly how severe his punishment would be. 

 

The shuttle rocked, and Ben reached out to grab the sink’s edges to stable himself. He could feel them taking off, and the ascent was as smooth as it could be, and when they broke atmo into space, Ben felt the ship stabilizing. He released his tight grip on the sink, then reached up to began pulling his hair from its ties. Long curls fell past his shoulders and spilled down his back as he removed clips and bands. His fingers closed around the fine-toothed flower clip in his hair, and he settled it on the edge of the sink carefully. The ornate style of his braided bun quickly morphed into a long, black river of hair that reached almost to his hips. Ben ran his fingers through, tracing along his scalp, then he shook his hair out and drew it all over the top of one shoulder. 

 

Fingers were nimble as he reached back and carefully undid the zipper on the back of his gown, and the tight fabric loosed and began to spill off of him. He slipped the shoulders off, letting the fabric bunch at his waist, then he slid it carefully over his hips and let it fall delicately to the floor. He slid his feet out of the small heels he wore, then kicked them to the side. The small mirror on the wall reflects back to him his sorry state, pale skin with a creamy complexion, softened around the edges. His shoulders are broad, but Ben doesn’t work out, so his chest and stomach are soft. Scars litter him, burn marks and whipping lines, and they’re all over his body from neck down. His body is always covered in public, from his neck to his feet, so few had actually seen these.

 

And of course, the brand. It sat on his abdomen, just above his right hip, a pinkish-red mark on him with the crest of the First Order, the New Empire. He’d received it on the day after his Alpha’s official coronation. It marked him as the royal Empress, the Omega Bride of the Emperor of the Galaxy. Chosen because he was a prince in his own right, he’d been married to the First Order’s general when he was eighteen, and he’d been with him as he’d taken over more and more worlds. Now, he was the Emperor, and Ben was along for a ride he’d never wanted to board in the first place. 

 

He stroked the brand for a moment. It had stopped hurting years ago, but sometimes he almost though he could still feel it. Like the phantom whisperings, a reminder of what had gone wrong. When Chandrila had been taken by the Order, after they’d moved further into the Core Worlds, it was clear that the Galaxy would fall to them once again. It was a surprise to everyone, however, when Hosnian Prime and the other worlds in its system was destroyed. That had been the first time Ben had run away. He’d made it halfway to the Resistance base when he’d been found and returned to his mate’s side again. The base on D’Qar was barely evacuated in time for the Order’s attack on them. 

 

Ben shoved his panties down, then went to the shower and jammed himself inside. He turned the cool water on, and quickly washed himself down. His eyes were closed as he let the cold droplets land on his skin, and he shuddered a few times. By the time he was clean, Ben was shivering all over, and he wrapped up in the single, thin towel that hung on a rung against the wall by the shower. Wrapped up, he carefully dried off before stepping back toward the sink and bending to pick up his white panties from the ground. He had nothing to change into, so this was all he could do. He tugged them back on, feeling the tight fabric hugging around his hips. It was soft and familiar, the lace hugging his cheeks. 

 

He didn’t get a chance to retrieve his dress in time, the locking mechanism on the door clicked. “I’m not dressed,” he called, thinking that would chase the nosey officer away. However, the door slid open, and Ben turned in time to find the man rushing in after him. He was crowded up against the sink, and the door shut, blocking them from the rest of the crew. As if a bunch of lousy bounty hunters working for the emperor would care much about this. Ben’s breath stuttered as the Alpha crowded into his space, tucking his nose up against his neck and inhaling. 

 

“Your scent is driving me crazy,” the man said, and his hands slowly began to roam Ben’s body. He felt like his brain was shorting out as this disgusting man grabbed his leg and hitched him up onto the edge of the sink so he could slide closer between Ben’s legs. There was a clear growing erection trapped in his pants, and Ben turned his face away as it was ground against him. “The Emperor should learn to keep a tighter leash on you, bitch.” 

 

“If you don’t get your hands off of me, the Emperor will have your head!” Ben grit out through his teeth, and he kicked at the man angrily. His knee was clasped and held still, and the man continued to move against him. He felt that he was going to be sick. The Alpha’s lips were tracing around the bonding mark that Emperor Hux had left on his skin on their consummation night. Ben shoved at his chest, but the officer was very adamant, and soon Ben felt a hand sliding down the back of his panties, pulling on them to try and rip them away. “No, stop it!” 

 

“Shut up, bitch!” He reared back suddenly, and a lightning fast hit to the face sent Ben stumbling away from the sink, and he fell to his knees, cupping his face. There was a scowl tugging on his lips, but that fell away when the officer grabbed him and jerked him up to his feet again. He was shoved forward, bent over the sink and face smushed into the mirror, and behind him, his panties were tugged down to expose him to the officer. A zipper sounded, and Ben knew what would occur next. “I’m going to fuck this sweet ass, just like you deserve. Maybe if the emperor knew how you got yourself defiled, then he’d keep you under harsher lock and key, huh?” 

 

The scent of Alpha arousal hung heavy in the air, and Ben searched desperately for a way to get out of his grip. He kicked out backwards, which only got him harshly hit on the back, a blow that made him crumple in on himself slightly. His eyes scanned the area in front of him, and the soft gleam of his hair clip suddenly caught his eye. Ben grasped it, then swung himself around faster than the man could really hold him. He was shoved back, the small of his back cracking against the edge of the sink just as he buried the clip deep into the Alpha’s neck. He held it there for a moment, seeing the dawning realization in the man’s eyes. Ripping it away, he threw the clip back into the sink, watching blood spurt out of the officer’s neck. The man slumped against him, then slid down to the floor in a heap. His blood spread quickly over the tiles. Ben pulled up his panties, then grabbed his white dress, already bloodstained, and quickly gaining more, and he hurried out of the refresher. 

 

With a few last gurgles, the man inside died, and Ben slipped his dress over his head and zipped it up in the back. His hands were covered in blood, which quickly dried on his skin, and he merely stared blankly forward at the wall. The familiar jolt of the ship leaving hyperspace didn’t even faze him. Nor did the rattle of entering atmo, or landing, or the bounty hunters leaving the cockpit only to discover him there, covered in his assailant’s blood. 

 

The blood spray even reached his cheeks, which were now dappled with dried red, and when one of the bounty hunters gripped his arm and dragged him up out of his seat, Ben looked at them with wide eyes and a drawn mouth. It’s enough to make them release him, and he straightened his gown before walking barefoot down the aisle of the transport and toward the docking ramp that slowly lowered. The gleaming palace rose before him as he stepped off, and he found himself at the shipyard beside it. A landspeeder was waiting for him, and Hux was standing beside it with pursed lips. 

 

The sight of Ben’s cheeks, covered in blood, seemed to make him pause, and Ben walked slowly toward him, as if drawn by a magnet. He stopped directly in front of him, head bowed. Hux didn’t say anything at first, studying his face, the bruise and the blood. “It’s not mine,” Ben said to him, then he quickly corrected himself, “It’s not mine, sir.” 

 

“I see. You fought back.” 

 

“Only when he tried to rape me.” Ben looked up through his lashes, noting the small flicker of surprise on the emperor’s face. He let himself enjoy that somewhat, even though the situation was dire as it was. “I hope he wasn’t one of your favoured, because he’s lying dead in the refresher now.” 

 

Hux’s eyes lit up a bit at that, and Ben looked down again as the emperor tugged him in closer. He felt the man notching his nose against his throat and breathing in, and Ben let him without comment. “You do smell like some filthy Alpha has put their hands on you,” he said, then pushed Ben back a step. He paused, then motioned to the landspeeder behind him. “Get in. We’ll talk more in private.” 

 

Ben frowned, watching as Hux walked around him and toward the sleek transport vessel and the bounty hunters waiting on the docking bay in front of it. He slid down into the speeder, reaching up to try and scrub the blood away from his face with his sleeve, not even flinching when two shots rang out, a blaster firing into the men who had been so kind to bring him home. Ben didn’t look up until Hux came and sat beside him, and the driver started guiding them back toward the palace. 

 

Hux crowded into his space, and Ben felt a hand tangling in his hair and dragging his head down closer to the man, and lips sealed around his ear. Teeth bit down, making him shudder slightly, though he made no sound to alert the driver of their less than appropriate behavior. “Why’d you run this time, Benny?” It was whispered low, hot breath ghosting against his skin. 

 

“Oh, you know. I have to keep things exciting,” he said, and the hand in his hair twisted painfully. He shut his eyes, letting out a short whine, which he quickly silenced so as not to incur anymore wrath than he already had. Hux would be fairly genial with him until they were truly in private. “I was looking for my mother.” 

 

“Again? You haven’t seen her since...since when?” 

 

“Before the First Order stormed Chandrila. I was probably seventeen.” He tried to shift into a more comfortable position, and Hux merely twisted his grip in his hair again. Ben could feel how taut the roots were snapped, and he let out a slow breath through his nose. 

 

“Well, I think it’s clear that..wherever she is, she’s not interested in having her whore of a son back.” Hux released him again, and when he leaned away, the hard set of his jaw told Ben that he was more angry than he was really letting on. “Otherwise, she’d have sent some of her Resistance brats to try and save you, wouldn’t she? They’re all emotional enough to try storming the palace, aren’t they? Stupid enough, really. Grow up, Ben. She’s probably dead.” 

 

“No. No, I don’t believe that. I would know if she were dead.” He blinked several times, even the insinuation enough to upset him. 

 

“How? Would the Force tell you?” 

 

Ben looked at Hux out of the corner of his eye, then ducked his head slightly. “You know that I can no longer feel the Force. Bringing it up is cruel.” The only licks of it he ever got were his short stints of freedom, running away to try and find word of the Resistance. In truth, Ben knew he’d always be dragged back to Hux, so he wasn’t truly trying to get to his mother and her cause. He’d only be putting them at risk now. But...a simple word, some news, just anything that told him that she was still alive and fighting. That’s all Ben really wanted. 

 

“When have I ever been kind?” 

 

It was a rhetorical question, and the end to their conversation. Ben bent his head and tried not to cry as the speeder took them back to the palace and they were parked inside one of it’s large vehicle garages. Hux’s private speeder bike, and his luxury shuttle were parked in here, as well as a wealth of other vehicles for Imperial use. The landspeeder came to a stop, and Ben followed Hux out and along behind him as they walked past the guards standing at the entrance into a small foyer. It wasn’t the main entryway, just an area for the comings and goings of the Emperor and his entourage. 

 

“I have work. There are servants in our quarters to wash and prepare you for tonight.” Hux paused for one final moment, resting his hand on Ben’s cheek. It was a moment of gentleness, and Ben knew it was the last he’d see for awhile. Hux’s boots clicked on marble floors as he walked away, leaving Ben to make his way up to their quarters alone. Security would be tightened again, and he wouldn’t be attempting another escape attempt anytime soon. 

  
  
  


The whip cracked across his back, biting pain that felt hot. And it sunk deep into his flesh, radiated through him. The sound that tore from his mouth was somewhat like a scream, but his throat was too raw from the hour or torment preceding that he couldn’t seem to make that sound anymore. Ben’s head slumped forward, gasping for breath between strikes of Hux’s whip. His hands were restrained above him, tied together and holding him just off the ground The balls of his feet settled on the floor, which alleviated some of the strain, at least. The ropes descended down his arms enough to take some of the pressure off his wrists, but he could still already feel that the chaffing had given way to bleeding. 

 

The strain in his shoulders was immense, but his back was what hurt the most. By this point, Hux had already made stripes across the entire canvas of skin, and Ben could feel the blood running down in a small river and pooling against his lower back or dripping to the floor. His tears stained his face, and a heavy ball gag sat in his mouth. It made it harder to breath, certainly, but drool also coated his chin and dribbled obscenely onto his chest. His jaw ached. His hair was piled high on his head, pinned so that it didn’t get in the way of Hux’s destruction. Another strike landed, and Ben gave one last ragged screech. 

 

And it was over. Finally. He could hear Hux sighing and then he was being spun around to face the man. The whip was recurled, and Hux held it at his side. Ben looked at him through teary eyes, a blistering sort of desperation clear in his expression. He needed this to stop. The pain, it was agony, and he was slowly losing his grip. Hux’s eyes gleamed with sadistic energy which made dread pool in Ben’s stomach. It had to be over. This torture couldn’t keep up or he would faint. Hux reached out, running his hand down Ben’s chest and to the angry, puckering pink of the First Order brand on his hip. “Do you know what this means?” he asked, his voice low with a threatening edge. 

 

Ben sniffled, his eyes leaking moisture, and his lips closed around the thick gag in his mouth. With a slow, deliberate movement, he nodded. He didn’t try to speak through the gag. 

 

“I don’t think you do. You leave me. You leave me and run off into the Galaxy like you’re a free beast, allowed to roam around. I don’t want to cage you, but if you continue to misbehave, I’ll have to. You’re going to get yourself raped or worse. A delicious Omega like you shouldn’t be wandering without an escort.” Hux tossed the whip over onto a table a few feet away, then he tugged a long, silver blade from its holster on his hip. “I’m going to have to make you see. I thought you’d finally got it, but every ounce of freedom I give you, you abuse it.” Hux reached up, running his fingers over the back of his neck, then he moved up to the clasp that held the gag in place. Loosening it, Hux finally allowed the thick ball to fall from Ben’s mouth. 

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Ben whispered, his ragged voice wheezing through his teeth. He watched the knife with watery eyes as Hux brought it close to his chest. And he dragged the flat of the blade slowly down the center of his chest, making Ben shudder at the chill. Hux reached out, grabbing his hip to hold him still, then he circled the top of the blade around the brand, then moved down to his bare thigh. “Sir, Alpha, please…” 

 

“Shut up,” Hux told him, and Ben shut his mouth tightly. The knife rose again, pressing just under his naval, then moving over to the opposite side of where the brand was burned into his skin. Hux held him tightly, then began to cut. Ben’s lips tore into a anguished grimace, and a screeching howl dragged up through his aching throat. Harsh lines were cut into his flesh, deep enough to ensure they would cause permanent scarring. When he pulled the dripping blade away, there was a simple word carved into Ben’s flesh: Hux. 

 

Claimed, Ben hung in the ropes, panting as blood streamed down from the cuts and onto his thigh. It dripped onto the floor, and Hux stepped back to look at his work. Ben’s eyesight went blurry, and he felt himself falling near unconsciousness, the pain beginning to affect him more strongly. “We’re done for the night,” Hux said, his voice barking loud enough that it almost made Ben lift his head again. But, in the end, he was too weak for even that simple task. Hux left the room. It was a small chamber set aside from their sleeping quarters in which Hux delved into his darker desires. Where Ben was punished for his inadequacies and misbehavior. 

 

It took a few minutes for the servants to file their way in. Ben was honestly rather lost already, his head lolling lifelessly against his shoulders, and they carefully brought him down from the ropes and took him to the refresher to be washed. The long, angry gashes on his back were cleaned and treated, carefully patched up. He was denied bacta, forced to heal slowly and naturally. He was dragged to and abandoned on the bed, face down and sobbing in pain. 

  
  
  


With a high collar and red trim, the black dress hid the bandages on his back well, and Ben walked easily and without a trace of pain on his face. His skirts swirled around his legs as he made his way into the throne room and walked up the three steps to the raised seats against the back of the room. Gold plated, the thrones shimmered in the light, and Ben turned and sat down. His hands balled into fists in his lap, and he kept a serene look on his face as Hux looked over at him. He was fashionably late as always, with a face-full of makeup to show just how much effort went into his appearance. 

 

It was a show, as was everything, of just how much he was owned by his mate, and what opulence the Emperor could spare on his lowly Omega. For the Omega to have a throne almost as ostentatious as the Emperor’s showed wealth. None of this was done for Ben’s benefit. He was not the target of such luxury. All was done in order to improve how the Galaxy saw its Emperor, to show them just how rich and powerful he was. “Uncomfortable?” Hux asked him, a knowing look on his usually stoic face. 

 

“No, sir. Very comfortable,” Ben lied, because he knew better than to take an attitude or tone here in the throne room. The throne room was open to visiting diplomats, lords and ladies of the Empire’s conquered worlds. The planets that pledged their loyalty were richly rewarded. And those that didn’t were attacked fiercely and beat into surrender. As was the case with Chandrila. 

 

“You will be servicing me tonight,” Hux said, and Ben knew there was no room to argue. “I feel you took your punishment well. Though, I will be revoking most of your privileges.” Hux goaded him, trying to glean a negative reaction. Ben merely nodded his head, unwilling to give him the satisfaction. Causing a scene would result in more painful punishment. He kept his mouth closed as Hux reached out to brush two fingers along his cheek. Ben shuddered as the leather dragged across his skin. “Did you miss your Alpha while you were off running about?” 

 

A shudder traveled through his body. “Yes.” Ben’s lips parted as Hux moved his hand down to his throat, and the man’s fingers curled and grabbed at him. He simply stared at him, expression vacant as Hux squeezed just enough that he could feel it. Hux could do anything to him. He could choke Ben to death right here in front of everyone, and no one would say a word against the Emperor. There was nothing Ben could do to stop him. 

 

“How much?” he asked, releasing his throat and allowing Ben to inhale quietly. 

 

“Very much, sir,” he said, his tone more respectful, more subservient. Hux turned away from him, losing interest in teasing him, and Ben watched him reach for his glass. A rich, red alcohol swirled inside as he lifted it to his lips, and Ben imagined his emperor was drinking the blood of thousands right before his very eyes. Sucking life from system after system, destroying those that stood in his path toward total and unquestionable authority. His power expanded, each planet that fell only added to the insurmountable Empire that he commanded. 

 

“Sit quietly,” Hux told him, then gave him another lingering look. “If you’re good, I won’t hurt you too badly tonight.” 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Ben replied, and he bowed his head respectfully. He had to bite back the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. As much as he didn’t want to be here, Hux had total control over him. Ben was simply decoration, no more or less important than the chandelier that hung high over their heads. Of course, he had the job of providing an heir to Hux’s throne someday, and Ben knew that this was expected of him. He also knew that Hux wanted several children. So far, Ben had not become pregnant. He simply waited for the day, though, knowing it would eventually come. 

 

Hux didn’t speak for several minutes, and Ben sat quietly. He managed to keep his head high, despite his discomfort. Decoration or not, Ben was Empress, and he had a certain image to maintain. He had learned this etiquette early on. A young Omega Prince of Chandrila was expected to behave in such a way, after all. This unexpectedly lined up well with being an Emperor’s mate. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben noticed Hux having his glass filled again. Blood red wine, slopping into the glass. 

 

Another glass was poured, and Hux passed it over to Ben. He took it from the emperor’s hand, holding it with both of his own as he took a sip. “Thank you, sir,” he said, softly, the taste heavy on his tongue. It was a bitter, grainy taste. Like earth and rich fruit, fermented over time and distilled down into a drink meant for only the richest. As Ben stared into the glass, he realized that he was drinking the equivalent of a livelihood, a farmer’s yearly pay, a factory worker’s salary. But to refuse his emperor would be rude. So he drank. He drank until there was nothing left in his glass, and another bottle was tipped to fill it up again. 

 

Two bottles later, and Ben found himself pressed against the wall outside their quarters, Hux’s lips on his neck, the collar of his dress ripped open. Ben moaned, clinging to the front of Hux’s fine cloak, the red of it draping over his shoulders and chest, falling like a bloody river down his back and pooling on the floor. The circlet of golden leaves sat on his head, glinting in the light. “Emperor, ah, please!” Ben pressed nearer, Hux’s hand sneaking around to press to the small of his back. It hurt. The bandaging was still fresh. HIs wounds new. But he needed, as fervently as Hux did, and soon the door to their quarters was slid open and the emperor drew him inside. 

 

Ben stumbled out of his heels, and they were left behind as Hux pulled him toward the bedroom. They didn’t make it, and the couch was the most convenient place to fall. Hux’s claiming lips assailed Ben’s own as he was shoved down onto the couch and the dress pushed all the way up over his hips. Hux’s hand pressed against his panties, rubbing at him through the lace.

 

“You don’t deserve me,” Hux whispered, biting hard on Ben’s lip when he gasped. Hux pushed his thigh, and Ben spread his legs. He hooked one of them over the top of the couch, the other shooting off to the side. His stockings straining against his legs, and Hux continued to tease him. “Stupid, desperate boy. You don’t even know what it is to be without your Alpha. You’ve never gone long without my knot inside you. Even when you run away, I always welcome you back.” Hux smacked his thigh, and Ben winced, but didn’t respond. “Why do I welcome you back? What’re you worth? Every Omega has a warm hole I could fuck. I could kill you right now and no one would care.” 

 

Ben moaned, squirming as Hux stroked him even harder. Hux was never gentle, but Ben liked that. He liked how he was claimed. Perhaps he only liked it because this was his Alpha and he had to like it. But as much as he hated Hux, as detestable as he found him, he couldn’t deny how wonderful his knot felt. There was slick beginning to drip from him, through his panties and onto the couch. He whined again, desperate. But he didn’t respond. Hux would punish him if he did. 

 

The man’s words were starting to slur, and he moved himself closer, bending over Ben and biting onto his bondmark and he ground himself down against him. Ben arched under him, biting his lip hard to keep from screaming. “You’re a fuckhole, Benny. That’s all you are. But you’re a good fuckhole, so I guess I’ll keep you around for now. But if you run off on me again, I think I’m going to throw you to the dogs. Let the Alphas in the yard have their turn with you, fucking your ass until you cry for me. Maybe after a couple other Alphas stick their knots in you, you’ll realize why you belong to me.” 

 

“You don’t like to share,” Ben said, without thinking, and Hux shifted away. The slap wasn’t a surprise, nor the second one. Hux glared down at him, and Ben bit his trembling lip as he stared back. His cock was hard inside his panties, and he could feel the stirrings of an erection in Hux’s pants as well. They were still pressed close, and Hux’s hips moved incrementally, dragging himself against Ben. It was maddening how good it felt. 

 

“Do you want to be punished?” Hux asked, spitting at him, vitriolic. 

 

“No, sir.” Ben blinked, then lifted his hips slightly. “I want your cock.” 

 

“Slut.” Hux didn’t stop moving, but he looked away. He was angry, but the scents mingling together was driving him mad. Ben could tell that he was losing his grip, and he just hoped that he would give up and go ahead and fuck him into the couch. If it meant him getting spanked or beaten later, then Ben didn’t really mind at this moment. He whined again, and Hux looked back down at him again. “Why do you keep running off?” he asked, his voice serious and stewing with anger. He was like a kettle, boiling slowly over a flame. Close to blowing his top. 

 

“I…” Ben gulped, then reached out and tried to tangle his fingers into Hux’s cloak again. Hux slapped his hand away, then grabbed his wrist. Bending over him, he pinned Ben’s arms over his head with one hand, then gripped at his thigh with the other. Nails dug into Ben’s skin, and he moaned at the feeling. 

 

“Focus. Why do you keep running away from me?” 

 

“Need…” Ben’s eyes fluttered a few times, then he curled his toes with a moan. “I need to know what’s become of her.” 

 

“Your mother?” 

 

“Yes, sir!” He winced as Hux’s nails dug deeper. 

 

“Why?” Hux moved his hand away, then brought it back down. He slapped Ben’s thigh four times in quick succession, which had Ben squirming on the couch. Each movement had their cocks brushing together. Though tucked away through several layers of fabric, Ben could feel how Hux was straining for him. “Why the hell do you care? You have everything here, don’t you? Is it because I hit you? Whip you?” 

 

“No!” Ben gasped, then lifted his head off the couch, looking into Hux’s eyes. “No, sir. I don’t care about that.” 

 

“Then...what? Why do you care?” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this now,” Ben said, and he let out a frustrated whine. “You’re driving me crazy, Alpha. Please fuck me?” He tried to kiss Hux, but Hux slapped his thigh again. Ben dropped his head down onto the couch again, heaving a few heavy breaths. “Please…” 

 

“Explain to me. What do I have to do to keep you here?” 

 

Ben stared at him for a moment, his lip trembling. Hux was staring at him seriously, and Ben shook his head again. “You won’t do it.” 

 

“Yes. I will.” 

 

He hardly believed that. Rolling his hips, he looked away. Ben couldn’t stand much more of this teasing, and he knew that he was wetter than he’d been in months. Despite how pained he was, despite the alcohol running through his veins, he couldn’t bring himself to say what he wanted. What he needed. Hux was losing his grip, and soon the Alpha would fuck him, and this conversation would be forgotten. 

 

Sure enough, Hux let out a frustrated sound, then he tore Ben’s panties away from his cock, then ripped the fabric off of him altogether. The pieces of lace were dropped to the ground, and Ben watched them flutter down as two fingers invaded his hole. He moaned, arching as Hux fucked him with his fingers and licked a stripe along his neck. Ben writhed in pleasure, his head tilted back as he moved his hips in slow circles. Enjoying the fingers going deep inside him, Ben hardly felt the teeth scraping along his neck. His Alpha’s scent infected him, and he gave over completely to it. 

 

“Dirty slut,” Hux said to him, then pulled his fingers out. He threw his cloak off, and Ben watched with bleary eyes as the fabric on his pants ruffled, until his cock was revealed from inside. Dripping and hard, it looked utterly delicious, and Ben craned his neck in order to look down between them. He could make out the head, peering up at him, and a moan left his throat. “I’ll punish you later.” And Hux thrusted into him without any other warning, no preparation, and Ben felt the searing rod tear through him. His hips stilled as Hux adjusted himself, and Ben’s thigh was pressed open further. 

 

“Your slut,” he said, without thinking, and Hux shot him a look that made Ben fall quiet again. 

 

“Don’t try to get on my good side now.” Hux began to move, leaning in and biting at Ben’s neck, hips snapping quickly into Ben’s wet hole. The scent of him was intoxicating, and Ben turned his head and inhaled near his hair. Moaning, he gladly moved his hips in rhythm with Hux’s thrusts. It felt so good. Every spark of pleasure like a reminder of just who he belonged to. Hux, the worst man in the Galaxy, the greatest Alpha. His head grew foggy with the contradictions. He loved Hux. He hated Hux. But everything was Hux, his entire world. 

 

The emperor leaned back, grabbing the collar of his dress, and he ripped it. The fabric was shredded, the chest opening up, and Ben was exposed. His skin shined with sweat, and Hux leaned in and licked a stripe up the center of his chest and to the hollow of his throat. Letting go of Ben’s wrists, Hux began rubbing his thumbs over his nipples instead. Ben jerked, then he arched into the touch. Hux’s lips and teeth moved along his collarbone. 

 

Ben’s cock was pressed between them, twitching, and he knew that his slick was dripping from him and onto the couch with every movement that Hux made. Each thrust was deep and long and hard. His body responded. Pleasure centers alive, his mouth open as moans spilled out and the slap of flesh drowned them out. Hux pinched his nipples, then tugged on them, and Ben writhed with need. “Please!” he shouted, and Hux slapped him again. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, you whore. Won’t talk when I tell you to. But you’ll beg like a bitch when you want something.” Hux bit his shoulder, then tugged his cock out and stood up, leaving Ben laying across the couch, spread and used. He whimpered, tilting his hips up and stared at Hux with desperation. “Bedroom. I’m not going to knot you right there. It would be uncomfortable.” 

 

Ben didn’t think he could make it to the bedroom. Shifting up, he slipped the tatters of his dress off, then carefully stood up. Slick dripped obscenely down his inner thighs, leaving him warm and wet. Hux grabbed at his ass when he passed, and Ben moaned. Needy, he stumbled into bed, situating himself on his hands and knees. No sooner had he settled, Hux climbed on the bed behind him and shoved inside. 

 

“Oh, Alpha! Please, fuck me!” 

 

“Shut up!” Hux spanked him hard, then reached forward and grabbed his hair. The strands were tugged until the curls came pouring out of the intricate ties, and Hux twisted his fingers in them and held on as he moved. The cock inside Ben’s ass throbbed, and he winced as Hux pulled harder on his hair. He was bent backward, his hands off the bed so that he was only supporting himself on his knees. His neck craned backward, and Hux leaned forward and bit down on the bondmark he’d made on their wedding night. 

 

Hux came, his splattering seed traveling deep, and his knot began to swell. It caught against Ben’s rim, and he felt the stretch as it expanded and filled his ass, tying them together as cum dripped into his ass. His own cock twitched once, and he came as well. Hux groaned, releasing Ben’s hair, and he collapsed back onto the bed, chest down and his ass still in the air, tied to Hux’s knot. 

 

Shivering with the power of his orgasm, Ben’s eyes were forced open when a hand slid up his back. Plucking at the bandages that covered up the stripes Hux had left behind. “Did these bother you too much?” he asked, as if he cared. 

 

Ben licked his lips. “No, sir.” The scent of a satisfied Alpha had him drooling, happy. It was instinct. He’d done well, and he could be satisfied as well. Hux gripped his hips, guiding him to the side, and Ben laid on his side with Hux tucked up behind him. 

 

“I thought about doing worse to you, really, I did. I wanted to see you suffer for trying to run away from me.” He kissed Ben’s shoulder, earning a soft shudder. 

 

“Wasn’t...running away,” Ben said, without thinking, and Hux grabbed another fistful of hair, jerking his head back. 

 

“Don’t lie to me, bitch. You tried to run away.” 

 

“Not from you, though,” Ben said, wincing, and he licked his lips. “To. To find out…” He trailed off, frowning with discontent. Hux’s knot felt so large, and his scent was so intoxicating. It was hard to resist any manipulation when he was like this, mind taken over by hormones. 

 

“To find out what?” 

 

“I just wanted to know. For certain. My family.” 

 

Hux grumbled, releasing Ben’s hair, then he smacked the back of his head in frustration. “Of course, it always goes back to your mother, doesn’t it? I give you a palace to live in, the entire Galaxy worshiping at your feet. You’re the most prized Omega that there ever was, but still, all you want is them.” 

 

“Yes,” he said, honestly. “But you didn’t do any of that for me, did you? It was...secondary to getting what you wanted. Power, control. You’re a vampire, sucking up the lifeblood of civilizations and using the populace to bolster your armies, fighting wars from the Core to the Outer Rim. You would have taken over with or without me.” 

 

“Yes, but…” Hux let out a frustrated sound, and Ben only turned his head and blearily stared at the wall. “Pay attention to me! You still reap all the benefits of being the empress, don’t you? You could show a little gratitude.” 

 

“Is my subservience not enough?” 

 

“No! I want your loyalty as well.” 

 

Ben closed his eyes, licking his lip as he thought of the man behind him. How cruel he’d always been. He thought of their wedding night, of being held against the bed and fucked until he couldn’t see straight. He thought of the thousand punishments doled out. He thought of Hux slapping him for merely speaking in a public setting. Hux had done nothing to secure his loyalty. Ben had always assumed this he never cared about it in the first place. 

 

“What will it take?” 

 

Another question that Ben didn’t know how to answer. He was very glad of their positions, as he didn’t want to look into the cold fire of Hux’s eyes, see the anger and resentment. The night would be long. Hux’s libido was unmatched. But, for now, he could speak without looking directly at the man. 

 

“Stop trying to find them,” he said, softly. 

 

“The...Resistance?” 

 

“Yes.” Ben’s voice wavered, and he bit the inside of his cheek before continuing. “They pose no threat to you, Emperor. Most of the leadership is dead, and besides, even if they did mount an attack, how in the hell would they win? You are...so powerful. At this point, searching for them is making you look manic and scared.” 

 

“Don’t you forget that filthy rebels toppled one Empire before. It would be foolish to not search out my enemy and crush them into dust.” 

 

“But…” Ben opened his eyes, tilting his head back to look at Hux. His eyes focused on the man’s mouth, and he grimaced. “The Rebellion had the backing of multiple governments. It was an Alliance. It was a coalition. The Resistance is not that. They are what is left of a long-dead Republic, scattered to the winds, cobbling by with pilfered tech and ships. What threat could they really bring at this time?” Ben reached back, gently stroking his fingers through Hux’s hair. He felt the man stiffen at the touch, so he stopped. “Besides, their core leadership will die soon. Ackbar is ancient, Holdo isn’t the youngest. M-My mother… I’m sure there are others that I don’t know the names of, but Luke Skywalker is dead by the hand of the old Supreme Leader, and my father has not been seen in countless years by any reputable source. Just...give up. Let them go. And if you hear stirrings about them, you can crush them with your pinky finger.” Ben just wanted his mother to stop being a wanted woman. He wanted to stop seeing the posters for her bounty up all over the Galaxy. “If you do that, then I won’t ever run away again,” he said. “I promise.” 

 

“Is it the alcohol or the orgasm that’s made your tongue loose, you disrespectful slut?” 

 

Ben laughed, though it was a tired, dreadful sound. “Both. Little bit of both.” 

 

Hux moved, his hips shifting, and Ben winced when the knot tugged at his rim. It hurt. It hurt a lot, but Hux knew that. The point was to hurt him. Hux liked to hurt him. He laid his head down, eyes closed, and he covered his hand with his mouth when Hux reached around and pinched at his thigh. His hand moved up, stroking his cock with hard, jerky motions. He writhed, hips moving of their own accord now. Ben hated how it felt. He was tingling. Oversensitive. Hux continued to jerk him off, even though his cock was still soft. He didn’t have the fast refractory period that Hux did, but that wouldn’t stop him from doing this. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

Ben’s eyes snapped open, and he turned his head again. “What?” he asked, breathless, wincing. Hux’s hand was too much. He felt like his cock was being chaffed. 

 

“I’ll stop hunting the Resistance. I’ll put out an announcement for them to make themselves scarce. But I’m not lifting the bounty. Just...not looking for them anymore. I won’t even hire bounty hunters anymore. And you...you have to promise to stay here with me. And on your next heat…” Hux squeezed his cock, making Ben whine, his toes curling. “You’re going to give me an heir.” 

 

“Anything, Emperor,” Ben said, his voice small, but grateful. Hux kissed him then, on the side of the mouth, and Ben smiled into it. Hux’s knot was going down, and he slipped himself out of Ben’s wet, loose hole. 

 

“Go wash yourself up,” he commanded, and Ben felt him retreating from him. Hux sat up, and Ben turned on his back, watching him reach over to the nightstand to dig out his package of cigarettes, which he lit up and leaned against the headboard to smoke. 

 

Ben moved off the bed slowly, his steps careful as he walked shakily toward the refresher. Hux was rough with him, and he ached, but in a good way this time. And he had a warmth in his chest that pounded along to the beat of his heart, like an echo. Leaning against the wall of the refresher, he shut his eyes and placed a hand over his heart. For now, his mother was safe, and that’s all he could currently care about. That wiped away all the negative, and for a moment, Ben felt nothing but joy. 

 

The feeling faded a bit when Hux called for him to hurry up, but Ben wouldn’t let it go this time. “Hurrying, Alpha,” he called back, then he ran warm water in the shower to clean himself off. Perhaps he would never see his family again, but Ben could forget that as long as they were safe. And he had an Alpha to please. This was his part, the role he had to play. Keeping the Emperor sated, even at the cost of his own sanity. When Ben returned to him, Hux didn’t hesitate to bend him over and violently claim him once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Alpha attempts to assault Ben, and Ben kills him. Hux is abusive and uses his power over Ben to punish and coerce him. Ben experiences confusion during sex due to his natural submissiveness as an Omega warring with his utter hatred of his mate.


End file.
